


La boda del siglo

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, F/M, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La boda de Harry y Ginny es épica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> Fic en tres partes, probablemente más una porque Mar lo sugirió xD. Cada parte desde un punto de vista diferente hasta que se arme la historia entera.

La boda de Ginny estaba yendo de maravilla y ella lucía radiante. Desde el evento de enlace hasta esta hora todo había ido tal y como lo había planeado. Todos habían admirado su túnica, su peinado, su figura y, sobre todas las cosas, a su esposo. Por supuesto, esos imbéciles habían perdido y ella habia ganado. Harry era absolutamente suyo. A ver ahora quién se atrevía a insultarla a ella o a su familia por su pobreza. A ver quién lo hacía sabiendo que Ginny estaba unida a uno de los hombres más ricos de Gran Bretaña.

En ese momento se servía la cena y Ginny, por primera vez, dejó ir el brazo de Harry, quien le regaló un beso en los labios.

—Voy al baño, no tardo —le susurró, con cariño.

Ginny asintió, sonriente.

Molly se acercó enseguida a ella y radiante como sólo la madre de una novia podía estar le arregló el cabello y sacudió un poco su vestido. Ginny apretó su mano y Molly se lanzó a abrazarla con fuerza. 

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti —declaró Molly y Ginny no pudo más que abrazarla con más fuerzas.

Ron también se acercó a ella y le apretó el hombro suavemente. A lo lejos Ginny pudo ver a Bill bailando con Fleur y a Charlie discutiendo con Percy, George y otros chicos sobre alguna cosa que los tenía muy entretenidos. Suspiró, contenta. Todo salía de maravilla.

Cuando se alejó hacia su mesa y estuvo sola, se atrevió por fin a lanzar la mirada hacia una de las mesas de invitados más alejada. Ahí, Michael Corner, su antiguo novio, la observaba atentamente. Ginny sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ligeramente cuando el chico alzó su copa y brindó por ella con un guiño de complicidad.

Ginny se sentó en la mesa principal, con cuidado de no arrugar su vestido y tomó su copa para alzarla con discreción. Enseguida llegaron los meseros para desvivirse atendiéndola y el contacto visual se terminó, pero Ginny podía sentir aquella mirada todavía clavada en ella.

Entonces ocurrió el único incidente de la noche, cuando una varita pasó flotando frente alla a toda velocidad y desapareció. Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente y buscó con la mirada a alguna persona que se viera preocupada por no tener su varita, pero no hubo nada. 

—¡Gin! —la llamó entonces una de sus compañeras de trabajo y Ginny se levantó para recibir un efusivo abrazo y otra felicitación medio cargada de envidia. 

Se quedó platicando con ella un rato, hasta que recordó que estaban en medio de la cena y la invitó a sentarse con los otros invitados. Apenas tuvo un respiro volvieron a llamarla.

—¿Me concede el honor? —interrumpió entonces Bill.

Ginny se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano mayor alegremente y fue con él al centro de la pista para bailar entre sus brazos. Jamás en su vida había tenido este sentimiento, esta seguridad más bien de que nada podía salir mal. Después de Bill, Charlie la tomó por la cintura en un torpe intento de delicadeza y comenzó a moverse por la pista. Afortunadamente fue salvada de la catástrofe por Percy, quien era definitivamente más ágil que su hermano en cuestiones de formalidad, como el baile. Pero pronto cayó en las garras de George, quien prácticamente la levantó y le dio vueltas en la pista como bludger loca antes de dejarla ir. Suspuso que seguiría Ron, pero su hermano estaba ocupado llevando el paso con Hermione. Ginny negó con la cabeza y agradeció no estar en la posición de la otra chica.

Arthur Weasley, ya ligeramente pasado de copas para ese momento, llamó entonces a los presentes a realizar un brindis por su hija menor y su nuevo yerno. Los murmullos se alzaron y las copas empezaron a servirse. Arthur fue hacia la mesa principal y llamó a Ginny con la mano. Ella alzó su túnica y caminó hasta allí. 

—¿Dónde está Harry? —preguntó Arthur, con voz desigual.

—En el baño, papá —respondió Ginny, notando por primera vez que la ausencia de su marido se había prolongado.

—Ah, bien... —dijo Arthur y se lanzó un hechizo sonoro—. Se solicita la presencia del novio —llamó alegremente. 

Para ese momento ya todas los invitados alzaban sus copas, listos para la acción.

—Se solicita la presencia del novio —llamó Arthur nuevamente.

Ginny alzó su copa también y movió la cabeza, buscando a Harry entre la gente. 

—Ehem —Arthur se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Harry?

Los murmullos comenzaron. Ginny bajó la copa muy lentamente.

—¿Harry?

Como entre sueños, vio a sus hermanos correr en diferentes direcciones. Los murmullos aumentaron y Ginny sintió claramente como todos la señalaban. Escuchó las risas.

—Harry —susurró primero—. ¡Harry! —gritó.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Ron salió del baño con los labios muy apretados.

—Se ha ido —dijo.

Arthur intentó sostenerla pero Ginny se negó a que la tocaran. Con la misma lentitud que había bajado la copa se fue dejando caer sobre el piso, sin importarle más si su túnica se arrugaba o no.


	2. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia comenzó con una idea tonta, pero como siempre al escribirse se me salió de los dedos (XD) y en fin. La próxima parte es la conclusión, en la que se cerrarán los últimos cabos sueltos. Pero, por ahora, en esta se desvelan grandes misterios xD.

La boda de Harry estaba yendo de maravilla. Sin embargo, se sentía ligeramente mareado, entre tantas cosas buenas que le habían pasado ese día. A su lado, Ginny lucía radiante. Además, cada detalle de la fiesta había sido llevado con excesivo cuidado y todo había salido más que perfecto desde el momento del enlace hasta ese momento, en que estaba por servirse la cena. Hasta se sentía intimidado y apabullado. 

Había estado evitando ir al baño toda la fiesta, porque creía que eso arruinaría el momento pues tendría que soltarse del brazo de su esposa. Pero, finalmente, no pudo resistirse más y le susurró a Ginny una disculpa, mientras soltaba suavemente su brazo. Ginny asintió y le regaló una sonrisa. Harry suspiró aliviado y comenzó a caminar hacia los baños de hombres mientras miraba a Molly Weasley acercarse a su ahora esposa. 

Por el camino, Harry pasó al lado de un muy ebrio Arthur Weasley, que alzaba su copa frente a una planta. Harry rodó los ojos mentalmente y entró al baño, directamente a un cubículo, pues le agradaba la privacidad que los migitorios no le daban. "Mojigato", dijo una extraña voz en su cabeza, a la que restó importancia. 

Apenas había terminado con sus necesidades y todavía ni siquiera se daba la vuelta en el cubículo cuando la puerta de éste se abrió de golpe y una presencia entró y se colocó a su espalda. En dos segundos Harry tenía la varita en la mano y apuntada directamente a la... ¿nada? Fue entonces que bajó la vista ligeramente y se encontró a sí mismo en una situación tremendamente bochornosa: Draco Malfoy estaba a centímetros de su entrepierna, arrodillado y con la cabeza gacha. 

—¡Malfoy! ¿Q-qué...?—gritó. 

Para su mayor vergüenza, notó que todavía no se subía la bragueta. "Grandioso", pensó, ruborizándose. Enseguida cerró su pantalón y le apuntó a Malfoy a la cabeza. Éste, inesperadamente, también mostró su varita, pero horizontal y sin apuntar a ninguna parte. Estaba en la palma extendida de su mano, que se estiró hacia él. Le estaba ofreciendo su varita a Harry. 

—¿Por qué me la das? ¿Qué RAYOS te pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿De dónde saliste? Tú ni siquiera estabas invitado. ¿Qué carajo...?

Todo esto intentó preguntar Harry en un solo segundo mientras, por si acaso, recogía la varita de Malfoy.

—Necesito hablar contigo y darte mi varita es la única forma que veo para que confíes en mí.

—¡Ja! —escupió Harry—. No hay forma en que yo pueda confiar en ti.

—Debe haber una —dijo Malfoy y su tono desconcertó a Harry. Parecía una... súplica. Harry parpadeó.

—Accio varita de reserva —gruñó Harry.

Por unos segundos no pasó nada. Justo cuando Harry estaba convencido de que Malfoy estaba desarmado y totalmente deschavetado, una varita entró volando por arriba de la puerta del cubículo y le cayó en la cabeza. Malfoy soltó una risita. Harry lo miró con malas pulgas. 

—Lo siento, es que eso fue... 

Malfoy calló y sacudió la cabeza, como si buscara concentrarse nuevamente. 

—Mira, Malfoy, deja de jugar. No sé cómo entraste, pero tienes que  _salir_. Yo tengo que regresar a la fiesta y si alguien llegara a verte aquí...

—¡No! —chilló Malfoy—. ¡He querido hablar contigo hace demasiado tiempo! Ésta es la primera vez que realmente puedo encontrarte solo, no voy a...

Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, Malfoy se había levantado y le había metido en la boca un frasco, del que Harry tragó unas gotas sin poder evitarlo. Trató de escupir, pero era tarde. Luego de un ataque de tos, pudo reaccionar sujetando a Malfoy por el cuello y estrellándolo contra la puerta. 

—¿Qué rayos me diste, Malfoy? —preguntó, tan amenazante como pudo. Malfoy susurró algo inaudible. Harry retiró un poco las manos del cuello—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Veritaserum —murmuró Malfoy, en voz bajita.

Harry parpadeó.

—¿Para qué rayos me diste Veritaserum?

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Malfoy, en lugar de responder. 

—Harry Potter —dijo Harry y frunció más el ceño—. No juegues conmigo —ordenó, cortante. Debía admitir que tenía miedo, miedo de la información que Malfoy quisiera sacar con eso. Preparó su varita para tumbar a Malfoy y salir de ahí.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Veintiún años —dijo Harry. 

Apretó los dientes y la varita y le apuntó a Malfoy quien, nuevamente, no reaccionó como esperaba. De hecho, su reacción confundió demasiado a Harry. 

—Espera, espera —urgió—. Lo hice para que me creyeras cuando te mostrara unas memorias de la semana pasada, cuando te hirieron —dijo Malfoy.

Antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar algo, Malfoy se había tragado lo que restaba del frasco de veritaserum.

—Puedes preguntarme lo que necesites —dijo y entregó otra botella con un líquido platinado a Harry.

—¿Qué es esto? —fue la primera pregunta de Harry.

—Una memoria.

—¿De qué?

—De tu esposa —respondió Malfoy, presto.

Harry apretó el frasco en su mano, imaginándose finalmente por dónde iba el asunto.

—¿Por qué me la das? 

— _Tienes_  que verla —respondió Malfoy, con la voz llena de desesperación.

La música de afuera distrajo a Harry por unos segundos, mientras reflexionaba si realmente quería ver esa memoria. Decidió que no.

—Toma, no la quiero ver.

— _Tienes_  que verla, Harry —dijo Malfoy—. Por  _favor_.

Harry dejó que la botella se le cayera de las manos, de la impresión de ver a Malfoy realmente rogándole. Más le valía no haberlo hecho, pues la memoria escapó y los envolvió a ambos. Enseguida Harry se vio de pie frente a una cama, presenciando una escena que más le habría valido no ver a su pobre corazón: Ginny, su Ginny, su esposa, la mujer que lo esperaba afuera... Harry jamás se había imaginado a Ginny en esa posición, él siempre la había cuidado tanto. Y ella nunca había parecido disfrutar tanto con él.

—¿Te gusta, puta? —dijo otra voz. Fue hasta ese momento que Harry reparó en la otra presencia en la cama: un hombre joven, rubio y fuerte. Era su exnovio, si no mal recordaba, Corner.

—¡Sí! ¡Más! —gritó Ginny con un entusiasmo que Harry jamás había oído en su voz, con un furor que nunca había encontrado en sus ojos. Apartó la vista de la escena, lleno de angustia y vergüenza. La Ginny de la memoria soltó un gemido especialmente alto.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Extrañas a tu noviecito para que te trate bien, puta?

—¡Ja! —la risa burlona de Ginny se clavó en los oídos de Harry—. Sabes que no... ¡más! 

—¿Qué diría el idiota si te viera?

—No me importa, ¡más!

—No puedo esperar a que te cases con él. Nos vamos a divertir tanto....

—¡Más!

Ese último grito de Ginny se mezcló con la voz de Arthur y sintió el jalón a la realidad.

—Se solicita la presencia del novio.

Harry tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Alzó la vista y encontró a Draco, quien lo miraba pasivamente. 

—¿Es real? ¿Es ella? —preguntó, con un nudo en la garganta. 

—Sí —respondió inmediatamente Draco, todavía bajo el influjo del veritaserum.

Harry soltó un sollozo ahogado.

—¿Harry? —llamó la voz de Arthur.

—¿Yo me estaba muriendo y ella...? 

Malfoy retuvo la respiración. Harry no pudo terminar la pregunta.

—¿Harry? —llamó la voz de Ginny.

Harry no pudo soportarlo, recogió la memoria en su botella, hecho una furia y apretó los puños.

—¿Harry? —gritó Ginny, una vez más. Harry sentía que su rostro ardía y sólo quería desaparecer. Eso era...

—¿Harry? —llamó entonces la voz de Ron, quien entraba al baño.

Malfoy se quedó tieso en su lugar, con los ojos muy abiertos. Harry lo sujetó por el cuello nuevamente y lo sintió temblar bajo su toque. Malfoy cerró los ojos, como si esperara un golpe, pero en lugar de eso llegó un jalón.

Harry los había desaparecido a ambos lejos de la fiesta.


	3. Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero dedicar este cap a la memoria de Dara, Mar, Nande y Vampi, que están sufriendo lo que yo sufrí la semana pasada. Mis sentidas condolencias u.u, para ellas y para todas las que estén en situación similar. Las que no, pues... felicidades XD

La no-boda de Draco Malfoy estaba yendo de maravilla. De hecho, no podría haber ido mejor. La ceremonia de enlace entre Potter y la comadreja hembra había transcurrido sin incidentes y él había sido mudo y feliz espectador. Nadie había puesto pegas cuando Michael Corner lo había presentado como su acompañante. Los detectores de identidad no conocían tantos trucos como un Malfoy. Su padre siempre había tenido razón cuando decía que los aurores eran unos imbéciles y siempre lo serían.

Se mantuvo silencioso al lado de Michael con un encantamiento para repeler la atención, así que nadie reparó en su presencia. Nadie excepto un muy ebrio Arthur Weasley, quien iba de mesa en mesa brindando y abrazando a todo el que se dejara. Draco rodó los ojos, lleno de incredulidad. El padre de la comadreja hembra lo abrazaba. Si tan sólo supiera el objetivo de Draco... Aparte de eso, lo único que molestaba ligeramente a Draco era la espera, pero ahora sabía ser paciente, sabía que toda espera traía sus recompensas. Aunque, por esta vez, su paciencia estaba llegando a los límites al ver a la comadreja hembra ir de un lado a otro jalando a Potter del brazo como si estuvieran pegados. 

—Mer-lín, qué asco —susurró, con la mandíbula apretada.

Michael soltó una risita a su lado y lo miró con la ceja alzada. Draco rodó los ojos. 

—A ver a qué hora... —comenzó a quejarse, por la hora de la cena. Michael iba a responderle, pero Draco lo silenció con un movimiento. Potter se había separado de la Weasley—. Sabes qué hacer —murmuró, seriamente. 

Michael se acomodó en su silla y volteó inmediatamente hacia Ginny Potter (no por mucho).

—Te cubro —dijo Michael, todo sonrisas. No tuvo que recordarle todo lo que incluía el plan, Draco lo recordaba perfectamente. 

Era difícil concentrarse en una sola mente cuando había tantas presentes, pero Draco logró entrar cuidadosamente en la de Harry para saber que se dirigía al baño. Draco caminó de prisa pero sin correr y en cuanto llegó al baño puso una barrera para que sólo Potter pudiera entrar. Por Draco, los demás invitados podían mearse en sus copas. Lo esperó en silencio, todavía con el encantamiento anti atención. En cuanto entró, Potter se dirigió a un cubículo. Draco escuchó, todavía dentro de su mente, algo sobre privacidad. Resopló y pensó: mojigato. 

Esperó un poco, apenas el tiempo suficiente para escuchar el ruido del líquido cayendo hacia la taza. (Realmente quería ahorrarse interrumpir a Potter justo en  _ese_  momento, principalmente por su propia salud mental e higiene.) Pero apenas dejó de escuchar ruido, abrió la puerta con un sencillo alohomora y se arrodilló a los pies de Harry. Cuando Harry se volteó, asustado y todavía con la bragueta abajo, Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande por no dejar salir una risita. La cantidad de pensamientos morbosos que le provocaba la situación...

—¡Malfoy! ¿Q-qué...?—gritó Potter. 

Draco se mordió los labios y preparó su varita mientras Potter cerraba su pantalón. Como lo esperaba, Potter le apuntó a la cabeza. Draco podía sentirlo y su cuerpo se estremeció. Trató de sobreponerse a su miedo rápidamente y alzó su mano, extendida, con la varita, en señal de rendición. En cualquier otro momento de su vida no hubiera hecho esto, era demasiado humillante. Pero no podía arriesgarse con Potter. Tenía que hacer movimientos inesperados y sumisos, o el Gryffindor no le creería nada.

—¿Por qué me la das? ¿Qué RAYOS te pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿De dónde saliste? Tú ni siquiera estabas invitado. ¿Qué carajo...?

Preguntó Potter, mientras tomaba la varita de Draco. Mentalmente, éste rodó los ojos. No planeaba responder a ninguna de esas preguntas. Sólo planeaba decir lo que le convenía decir. 

—Necesito hablar contigo y darte mi varita es la única forma que veo para que confíes en mí.

—¡Ja! —escupió Harry—. No hay forma en que yo pueda confiar en ti.

Draco tuvo ganas de golpearlo, pero eso sólo arruinaría todo. En lugar de eso, decidió seguir con el plan.

—Debe haber una —dijo, tratando de agregar toda la desesperación posible a su voz. Había ensayado el diálogo muchas veces, tenía que salirle bien.

Pero en lugar de confiar en él, Potter hizo esa estupidez.

—Accio varita de reserva —gruñó.

Draco pasó unos segundos regocijándose con la ignorancia de Potter, que no sabía que esa no era la única arma con la que alguien podía cargar. En eso estaba cuando, precisamente, una varita entró volando por arriba de la puerta del cubículo y le cayó en la cabeza. Draco no resistió más y soltó una risita, pero se arrepntió enseguida, por la mirada de Potter.

—Lo siento, es que eso fue... —intentó explicar, pero mejor optó por callarse. Sacudió la cabeza, buscando concentrarse en el plan.

—Mira, Malfoy, deja de jugar. No sé cómo entraste, pero tienes que  _salir_. Yo tengo que regresar a la fiesta y si alguien llegara a verte aquí...

Potter, siempre tan condescendiente incluso con antiguos enemigos. Idiota. Draco preparó el primer frasco que traía bajo la túnica.

—¡No! —chilló, en su mejor actuación de tono infantil—. ¡He querido hablar contigo hace demasiado tiempo! —mintió—. Ésta es la primera vez que realmente puedo encontrarte solo, no voy a...

Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, Draco interrumpió su discurso para levantarse y meterle el veritaserum hasta la garganta. Un plan tremendamente más divertido (y otras cosas) hubiera sido alimentar de veritaserum a Potter con su propia lengua en un beso caliente y descontrolado, pero claro, el Gryffindor idiota no estaba preparado para cosas así. Y Draco quería conservar su vida. Potter, qué asco, trató de escupir, pero era tarde. Luego de un ataque de tos, reaccionó sujetando a Draco por el cuello y estrellándolo contra la puerta. 

Draco se sobresaltó. Esta vez sí que le costó concentrarse en el maldito plan, teniendo a Potter a dos centímetros de él y no con buenas intenciones. De hecho su única intención parecía ser matarlo.

—¿Qué rayos me diste, Malfoy? —preguntó Potter, amenazante. 

Draco intentó responder, pero el aire no le llegaba y la garganta se cerraba por las manos que apretaban con fuerza su cuello. Harry lo liberó y le pidió que repitiera lo que había dicho.

—Veritaserum —murmuró Malfoy, en voz bajita.

—¿Para qué rayos me diste Veritaserum?

Oh, Draco podía pensar en un millón de formas en las que podía explotar esta situación y cada una era más tentadora que la anterior. Sin embargo, esta vez sólo había una cosa que quería hacer. Si salía bien, muchas cosas buenas podían seguir.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó, en lugar de responder. 

—Harry Potter —dijo Potter y frunció más el ceño—. No juegues conmigo —ordenó.

Ay, Potter, pensó Draco. No digas eso cuando lo único que quiero es precisamente jugar contigo.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —preguntó de nuevo, sólo para probar su punto.

—Veintiún años —dijo Harry entre dientes y al segundo le estaba apuntando con la varita. 

Draco entró en pánico. Espera, Potter, dame un segundo, pensó. Sin querer, sus labios siguieron su pensamiento:

—Espera, espera —urgió—. Lo hice para que me creyeras cuando te mostrara unas memorias de la semana pasada, cuando te hirieron —dijo Malfoy.

Por supuesto, mentía. Las imágenes no eran de la semana anterior, pero el que hubieran herido a Harry justo una semana antes de su boda era trementadamente conveniente y no se podía desperdiciar. Una vez dicha la mentira, Draco se tragó lo que restaba de veritaserum, antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo más peligroso. Todo era parte de su cuidadoso plan.

—Puedes preguntarme lo que necesites —dijo y le entregó la memoria de Michael a Potter.

—¿Qué es esto? —fue la primera pregunta.

Draco suspiró imperceptiblemente. Esa era fácil.

—Una memoria —respondió sin pensarlo, sintiendo cómo el veritaserum palpitaba en su lengua.

—¿De qué?

Esa era más abierta y requería irse con cuidado. Lo más rápido que pudo, Draco eligió sus palabras.

—De tu esposa —respondió.

Harry apretó el frasco en su mano, parecía menos desconcertado que enojado. Eso podía ser peligroso. Mientras siguiera desconcertado todo estaba bien.

—¿Por qué me la das? 

Draco luchó contra la verdad palpitante en su lengua: confesar el plan. En lugar de eso, con cuidado, optó por maquillar las verdades un poco.

— _Tienes_  que verla —respondió, con la voz llena de desesperación. Manipular las verdades requería un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Potter se quedó mirando hacia la nada. De fondo, se escuchaba la música del baile de su... boda. Draco quería reír histérico.

—Toma, no la quiero ver —dijo Potter.

Draco quiso lanzársele encima y enterrarle las uñas en la cara.

— _Tienes_  que verla, Harry —dijo, habiendo elegido con cuidado el momento para usar su nombre—. Por _favor_  —agregó, para causar mayor impacto.

Al parecer lo del impacto funcionó pues el idiota de Potter dejó caer la memoria. En fin, el resultado fue el esperado: Potter pudo ver la memoria. Draco se divirtió horrores viendo la cara que puso al ver a su mujercita totalmente pervertida por Michael, quien le daba duro por atrás. Se podía ver claramente cómo se le iba rompiendo el corazón. Draco, por su parte, trató de no voltear a ver la escena y vigilar a Potter. Todavía no entendía muy bien cómo a Michael también podían calentarlo las mujeres, pero eso daba lo mismo.

Draco luchó contra una sonrisita de satisfacción al pensar que Corner había hecho aquello por él. Draco se lo había pedido de manera muy convincente y el otro rubio no se había podido negar. Draco era un héroe en todo aquello. Corner se había divertido y la comadrejilla había tenido ese rico pedazo de carne dándole duro y bonito.

—¡Más!

Ese último grito de placer de la comadrejilla se mezcló con la voz del Weasley padre. Draco sintió el jalón hacia la realidad, a la que volvió satisfecho y tranquilo.

—Se solicita la presencia del novio —enunció, la voz totalmente ebria.

Potter alzó la vista hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos. Draco hasta creyó poder sentir pena por él. Nah. 

—¿Es real? ¿Es ella? —preguntó Potter, parecía tan desesperado.

Draco barajeó rápidamente las posibles dimensiones en las que su respuesta sería verdad. 

—Sí —dijo.

Sí, era la Weasley hembra dejándose follar como perra en celo por Corner. Sí, la memoria era auténtica y no estaba manipulada. Había datos extras que no necesitaba mencionar porque no tenían que ver con la autenticidad de la memoria. Por ejemplo, estaba el hecho de que Draco había preparado una poción afrodisiaca con la que la comadreja estaba drogada. No tenía por qué aclarar que la memoria databa de unos meses atrás, cuando Potter estaba fuera del país en misión diplomática. Tampoco tenía que decir que a la mañana siguiente ella y Michael se habían reído mucho y ella había enfatizado el hecho de que eso estaba mal, mal, mal y nunca se iba a repetir de nuevo. Habían jurado que era cosa de la noche, de los tragos, del calor. Ella se iba a casar con Potter y era una mujer decente y mucha basura. Decir que nunca se había repetido estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

Harry soltó un sollozo ahogado. Draco sonrió.

—¿Harry? —llamó la voz de Arthur.

—¿Yo me estaba muriendo y ella...? 

Draco retuvo la respiración. Si Potter terminaba la pregunta, su plan se venía abajo.

—¿Harry? —llamó la voz de Ginny.

Gracias al cielo, no pudo terminar la pregunta. Draco agradeció mentalmente la capacidad de ser inoportunos de la familia comadreja.

Potter recogió la memoria en su botella, hecho una furia y apretó los puños.

—¿Harry? —gritó Ginny, una vez más. 

Draco disfrutó enormemente del rostro enrojecido y los ojos acuosos de Potter. 

—¿Harry? —llamó entonces la voz de Ron, quien entraba al baño.

 _Diablos_ , pensó Draco. Había logrado pasar la barrera del baño. Maldito Corner, que no sabía mantener una guardia. De la nada, Potter se acercó a él y lo sujetó del cuello. Draco cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor de Potter, el señorito Sectusempra. Sintió un escalofrío al recordar aquello. 

Pero, sorpresivamente, sólo sintió un jalón y oscuridad. ¡Potter había usado la aparición conjunta! ¡Idiota! ¡Draco podría haber perdido algo! En cuanto sus pies tocaron piso sólido, comenzó a revisar si estaba completo.

—Perdón —gimió Potter, entre lágrimas—. Puedes irte —dijo enseguida.

Ah, pero Draco todavía no comenzaba.

—Oye... hey —dijo, con su mejor rostro de tristeza—. Debí mostrártela antes.

Técnicamente, eso era verdad. Debió hacerlo antes, pero no quiso. No podía decir cosas como "lo siento", o "intenté hacerlo", porque todavía estaba bajo el efecto del suero de la verdad. 

—Está bien —dijo Harry—. Debí haberlo sabido... —gimió nuevamente. Intentaba tragarse las lágrimas, pero al parecer la impresión había sido muy fuerte hasta para él.

Aprovechando su confusión, Draco hurgó cautelosamente en la mente de Harry y buscó las memorias que ayudaran a que Potter solito creara toda una historia de infidelidad y desamor en su mente. A Draco le sorprendió encontrar una autoestima tan baja en Potter, totalmente dispuesta a aceptar que Ginny no podía quererlo y que se merecía aquella vejación.

—Todavía no entiendo —murmuró de pronto Harry, quien parecía ligeramente más controlado— por qué lo hiciste. 

Draco retuvo la respiración. 

—Podría decir —dijo, cuidando de hacer sus palabras escurridizas— que es porque tengo una deuda de vida contigo y como pago, hago que no arruines tu propia existencia.

Harry asintió, ausente.

—Podría decir —agregó Draco, con el pulso acelerado— que no quería que arruinaras tu vida a su lado, podría decir... —agregó finalmente, casi sin voz— que lo hice porque me gustaría que algún día tú me llegaras a ver...

Muy a propósito, Draco se detuvo en el momento crucial. Harry lo miró, sorprendido. Draco sabía que después de este shock, Potter iba a hacer cosas estúpidas y él no quería estar ahí para verlas. Él quería regresar como héroe cuando las aguas estuvieran más tranquilas. Así que, de momento, decidió sentarse en el piso, al lado de Potter y darle un apretoncito en el hombro.

—Nada, no me hagas caso. Esto va a ser difícil, ¿no? —suspiró dramáticamente—. Cuando... si tú quieres —dijo, con un toque te timidez—. Búscame. No ahora, después... Yo... te ayudaré en lo que sea —un acento insinuante en las últimas palabras y listo.

Harry tembló ligeramente, lo miró con ojos acuosos y asintió inseguro. Draco buscó con fuerza en la mente de Potter imágenes que lo dejaran en buena luz.

—¿Me darías mi varita? —pidió Draco, sin dejar de acariciar el hombro y la espalda de Potter.

Éste tardó unos momentos en recordar que la tenía y sacarla de su bolsillo para entregársela a Draco en silencio.

—Sabes cómo encontrarme si algún día...

Potter lo miró con grandes ojos.

—Gracias —dijo.

Draco le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas y se retiró ondeando su capa al girarse.

Al salir, le sorprendió que Potter lo había llevado a una propiedad que parecía vieja y desvencijada. Se sacudió el polvo de la túnica y miró alrededor, calculando todo para desaparecerse. Apenas puso un pie en el departamento, una voz le dio la bienvenida.

—Felicidades, Draco, la arruinaste —dijo Michael.

La sonrisa de Draco podía haberse tragado un planeta entero.

—¿Qué tal estuvo el drama?

—Fatal —dijo Michael—. Ya verás las fotos mañana. Fue épico.

—Oh sí, me imagino. Y tú, Ravenclaw de poca fé, preguntabas por qué tenía que esperar y por qué no lo hice en el enlace...

—Ah, sí, creo que ya lo entiendo ahora —dijo Michael, soltando una risita—. Porque si ibas a joderle la boda a esos dos... lo ibas a hacer en grande o nada. A veces me das miedo, Slytherin.

—Es más divertido ver cómo se indigesta alguien del coraje que interrumpir una ceremonia de enlace como todos lo esperan. Ah y daré miedo, pero por eso me amas.

—Sí —aceptó Michael—, por eso y porque no me gustaría tenerte como enemigo —susurró—. ¿Y? ¿Cuándo tendrás el trasero de Potter en tu cama?

—Bueno —respondió Draco, pensativo—. Yo no diría que mañana, pero pronto... Creo que actué lo suficientemente "heroico" para sus estándares, arriesgándome a entrar en su boda cuando podrían haberme arrestado, sólo para evitar que metiera la pata monumentalmente... pero le tomará tiempo superar su triste, triste tragedia amorosa —suspiró, haciendo ruiditos con su lengua.

—Yo que tú —dijo Michael— tendría a la mano aquel afrodisiaco que tan bien te sale. 

—Lo tendré —dijo Draco, recuperando su brillante sonrisa.

Todo el mundo habló por siglos de la boda de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. Se hizo toda una leyenda, casi una superstición general, eso de que el novio fuera al baño y no regresara jamás.


End file.
